Taking Fluffy Hostage
by cutieismynam
Summary: Lily Evans has had bad experiences with Valentines Day. This year how ever, she has the best time ever. She even some up with a new tradition. Read her diary to find out what happens.


HATE VALENTINES DAY!

Every year I have gone on a date with someone and year after year it got worse. If you don't believe me then take a load of this. In 3rd year I went with Severus Snape. You might be saying ewww, but if I didn't then he would spill my deepest darkest secret to the whole world. Well maybe not the whole world but at least the population of Hogwarts. On the date he took me too this store that had all this boring dark arts stuff in it. He ended up leaving me while he went looking around. Yawn. I tried to leave but he caught me. Bugger. That date was bad but the next one was worse.

Next Valentine's day I went with Peter Pettigrew. I know another ewww. The only reason that I went with him was because I wanted to make Potter jealous. On the date we went to Honeydukes. Honeydukes is cool but we spent nearly the whole day there. Peter just kept eating. Then we went to the three broomsticks and I had to spend two hours with Potter. He kept on trying to make a move on me.

Then in 5th year I went with this Hufflepuff named Dennis Sinned. He talked the whole time about Star Trek. Boring. Then we went to the Hogs Head. I mean who takes a date there. Then his friends came in. They all the started talking about Star Trek. They are all muggles. Two of them were even wearing the geeky outfits. I got totally ignored. But there was this creepy guy in the corner who kept on staring at me. At least I think he was a guy.

Then last year I went with a Ravenclaw called Caleb Kook. Guess where we ended up going. Madam Puddifoots. It was the worst place imaginable. Everything was pink and lacy. Even the cups and saucers were pink It might have been appealing to some girls but to me, well lets just say that I had to make an unplanned visit to the little ladies room and now every time I see pink excessively used or pink with lace I run screaming. Now I don't just hate pink. I loathe it. This year I hope that it will go much better. I mean how could anything be worse than making you fear a colour. Well if I kissed Potter that might be worse. Hell it would be…um when I come up with a word for really, really, really, really, really bad then I'll tell you.

Well the guy that I'm going with SEEMS really nice. You might be wondering who this guy is, well I don't know. We met on this Hogwarts dating thing that my friend and I did to get dates for Valentines day. I know that I hate Valentines day, but this year I hoped that I would meet someone nice. Well I have met someone nice, but I don't think that he likes me. The only reason why I did this dating service thing was because I heard that Remus, the love of my life, was also doing it. Unfortunately Potter heard that I was doing it so he joined it. Serena, my friend, sure hopes that she is going with Potter. I have no idea why. Well anyway, the person that I am going with SEEMS nice, sincere and he helps me with my problems. His user name is Valentines-lover. Mine is the complete opposite. It's Valentines-hater. Well we are going to meet in the three broomsticks at table three. Well I've got to go now. My date won't wait forever. Please be Remus, Please, Please, Please!

I LOVE VALENTINES DAY! I love it, I love it, I love it! This day was the best ever. And I'm going on another date with the guy. Oh you might be wondering what happened. Well I'll start from the beginning.

I walked down the long road with my bestest best friends ever. Serena Mattle, Veronica Dott, Sarah Potter and Ash Zee. Sarah went to Zonkos to meet up with Sirius. Ash left for Honeydukes to see her boyfriend of five years, Devon Archer. Veronica was going to hang out with her friends from Ravenclaw. Serena and I were going to meet our dates in the three broomsticks. She would be at table ten which just so happened to be near table three. We took our seats and waited. Remus walked in five minutes later. I was so hoping that he was my date. I sat there trying to look casual. He then started coming over to my table. I was getting ready to great him when he walked right past my table and ended up taking a seat at table ten. I was shocked. Serena just shrugged at me. A couple of minutes later Serena came over and talked to me.  
"We could swap dates. I'm sure Remus would understand and your date hasn't shown up yet so he wouldn't know."  
"Well we could but when I was watching Remus I saw the way his eyes lit up when he saw that you were his date. I couldn't take that from him."  
"Are you sure? I mean you do like him."  
"Yeah, but he likes you and my date would think that it would be strange if his date suddenly didn't like Shakespeare anymore."  
"I guess so. What if Remus, you know, kisses me?"  
"Well just see where it goes and if it leads to that then you just do what is in your heart. I know that Remus doesn't like me and I know that you have a small crush on him, so go for it."  
"Thanks Lily you're the best." Serena went back to her seat then started talking to Remus. I watched them wondering what I would have been like if I was in Serena's place. I then heard someone behind me cough. I turned around and there was Potter. Oh great I thought. This will be worse than last year.  
"Lily before this date begins I want to say this. If you give me a chance on this date, If you act like the six years before this were great and If you treat me as if I have never bothered you, then after this date I won't bother you again unless you want me too." I looked dumbfounded.  
"Please Lily." I looked at him shocked. Did he just say please, nicely?  
"Well I guess I could," I said. He then looked as if he had never been happier. He then sat down and we ordered our meal. We made small talk and I told him why I loathed the colour pink. He laughed at this. I don't know why I hadn't noticed it before but his laugh was well, lovely. After our meal we took a walk. We ended up at the shrieking shack. I knew that I wasn't haunted and I knew what made the noises. While we were standing there Potter…I mean James put his arm around me. He didn't do that stupid yawn thing. He just put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I couldn't help myself and blush. Luckily James didn't see. We were like that for a while. Then we went to Honeydukes. James bought me some chocolate shaped like hearts that were filled with strawberry cream and every time you ate one a magical heart followed you around for an hour. James was being so nice. When we left Honeydukes it started rain. We quickly headed for the nearest shelter which happened to be on a bench, with a roof and walls. We sat there watching the rain as it gently fell to the ground. As I got colder I snuggled up to James. After 10 minutes of watching the rain James lifted my head to face him.  
"Lily…I…"  
"Yes James?"  
"From the moment I saw you I knew that I wanted to be with you. Lily…I…I love you." As he said this I knew he was telling the absolute truth and what startled me was that I knew that I loved him too.  
"James, I love you too."  
"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear you say those words. It's a dream come true. I knew one day…" James babbled on.  
"Shh," I said as I placed a finger on his lips. We looked into each others eyes and we sealed our love with a kiss. As we kissed the rain stopped. Neither of us took notice then…  
"BOO!" Sirius popped up and yelled. Sarah was nearby laughing.  
"Sirius, you do realise now, that since you did that I will get you back." I calmly said.  
"Oh no," Sirius whispered. I then got out my wand and chased him back to Hogwarts.  
"I'm going to get you!" I caught up to him and pinned him down. Then came his worst nightmare. I knew what Sirius feared most. He feared loosing Fluffy. I reached inside his jacket pocket and found what I was looking for. A soft toy of a white rabbit that went by the name of Fluffy. I then took off towards the lake.  
"If you don't follow my command then Fluffy gets it." I said as I held the toy out over the lake. Sirius dropped to his knees and started begging.  
"If you interrupt me and James kissing again then I will chop Fluffy's head off." I then threw the rabbit back to Sirius who then started fussing over it. James then came running up to me. He picked me up twirled me around then we kissed again living in the pure enjoyment of the moment. Sarah laughed at Sirius. Then Ash, Veronica, Serena, Peter, Remus and Devon all came running over. Ash was carrying her camera so she put a timer of it and took a photo of all of them on Valentines day. So that's why I LOVE Valentines day. And I have come up with a tradition. Every year I will takes Fluffy and threaten Sirius with him. Having Sirius following my orders sounds fun. Maybe instead of just Valentines day I could do it every holiday. And you thought I had no evil capabilities.

Well that's it for now. Till tomorrow.

Lily Evans, the evil little girl.


End file.
